


Heat

by ValkyriaRising



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Smut, Summoner!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaRising/pseuds/ValkyriaRising
Summary: Hríd isn't used to the heat. Summoner tries to help.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop thinking about Hríd, so I decided I’d add to the small amount of FE:H Summoner!reader x canon content that’s floating around. Enjoy! -Valk
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

Dusk had finally settled when the Order decided to set up camp, the stars shining bright as they descended across the sky—not that you could see very many of them. Smoke had consumed nearly every inch of clean air and everyone was struggling to breathe, Fjorm’s cough becoming substantially worse with each step she took.

Everyone was exhausted and you had spent the better part of the last few hours helping the healers patch up wounds, grimacing at the burns the Múspell warriors had left behind on your allies. You gave Sharena’s back a gentle pat when you were done wrapping her shoulder, nodding in return when she thanked you before wandering off, likely looking for Anna to make sure she was okay.

You let out an exhausted breath, finally able to rest for a bit, your aching feet begging you to take a break and causing you to make a beeline for your tent. Your bedroll was calling to you and you couldn’t wait to be curled up under your blanket sound asleep.

Lifting the flap to your tent you moved to step inside, but something seemed to be keeping you from moving. You stepped back again, looking around, your brow furrowing. All had fallen quiet and few people were still moving about and your eyes narrowed.

Something wasn’t right.

You had forgotten something, but you couldn’t quite remember what. You checked things off in your head, crossing your arms across your chest.

Your tome was strapped to your side and your cloak clung to your body, you had checked in with Fjorm about her cough, and you had made sure Sharena and Alphonse were tended to, but something was definitely amiss. You decided to make one more round around camp, just in case—maybe you would pass something that would remind you.

Padding quietly between people’s tents you looked around, listening as you moved to make sure you didn’t hear any pained cries or calls for assistance. Those that were awake gave you respectful nods, which you returned before moving on, letting out a disgruntled sigh when you couldn’t remember what needed to be done.

Subaki and Robin were handling the weapons inventory, Ylgr and Fjorm organized blanket distribution, Hríd had taken care of the watch schedule…

Your eyes widened.

 _Hríd_.

You had forgotten to check on Hríd.

The Niflian prince had arrived a couple of months ago in bad shape, having nearly succumbed to Surtr’s flames, but his injuries had healed well and he was a blessing on the battlefield—exceptionally skilled with a sword and willing to die to protect Nifl. You were sure the responsibility of protecting his sisters and his kingdom weighed heavily on his mind, but he was proving to be a much needed bastion against the flames during these tumultuous times.

You had fought alongside him and the two of you worked surprisingly well together—he never failed to impress you with his strength and the prince’s level-headedness was a breath of fresh air when tensions were high. Fjorm always said he’d make a fitting king one day and you often found yourself echoing her sentiments. He often brushed these compliments off and you found the pink that dusted his cheeks every time almost endearing.

You soon found yourself going to him for advice about the next battle or for a critique of your strategy in the last battle, finding his insights helpful. The two of you had taken to staying up late looking over maps and reading reports from the Order’s scouts to make sure the battalion wasn’t at a huge disadvantage since they were on enemy territory. Hríd was always there to reassure you that even if things went wrong, you had gotten them this far and your leadership had yet to steer them in the wrong direction.

You hadn’t seen him after the end of the last battle, losing him among the sea of warriors while you were busy running back and forth and making sure everyone was taken care of.

You quickly made your way across camp, keeping your footsteps quiet as you approached the prince’s tent, listening for movement inside before opening your mouth to announce your presence.

“Come in,” a voice spoke from inside before you could even make a sound, causing you to jump before pulling the tent flap back, stepping into the dimly lit shelter. Hríd sat on his cot, armor sitting beside him on the blanket, the metal shining in the dim candlelight, seemingly unscathed from the intense heat it had been subjected to in the last few months.

Hríd, on the other hand, looked exhausted, his normally bright azure eyes pale and destitute. He was quietly wrapping his forearm, the angry red burn under his fingers contrasting frightfully with his pale skin. You moved over to him, shooing his hands away so you could take care of the wound properly, pulling the tome out from under your robe and flipping it open, pressing your fingers to the burn.

Whispering the incantations under your breath, magical energy began flowing through your veins—your fingertips glowing a soft blue, his skin cooling under your touch. It wasn’t a healing spell, per say, but you were hoping it would ease the heat a bit from the burn and take his mind off of it. You felt Hríd sigh, glancing up at him as he leaned back, relaxing a bit under your touch.

“Do you have any others,” you asked, looking him up and down, realizing you had never really seen him in his casual garments before. The cotton shirt he wore under his armor hugged his chest and his arms in all of the right ways and you had to keep your eyes from wandering as you crouched in front of him.

“I-,” but he stopped, unable to meet your gaze, looking essentially everywhere, but you, and you tilted your head to the side curiously.

“I’m here to help, Hríd,” you urged him, looking up at him sincerely—you both had dropped the proper titles a while ago, comfortable enough with each other to use your names. “Let me.”

Hríd hesitated again before nodding, reaching down and pulling his shirt off, taking you a bit by surprise, but you weren’t complaining.

His entire rib cage and right shoulder, while not burned, were bruised, the skin an angry purple. Your brows furrowed and you reached forward, your palm glowing again as you placed it gently over his shoulder, blue light emanating from under your hand as you applied cold to the area. Hríd leaned into your touch, the aching slowly fading from his body, causing a small sigh of relief to escape his lips.

You moved your hand slowly, working your way across the bruise, your fingers brushing over his pecs and down his muscular abdomen, feeling him flex under your touch. You had to force yourself to stay focused, else your eyes would likely wander, yet you couldn’t help, but admire the way his muscles rippled as you provided some relief to his aching body.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he sighed, looking up at you and giving you the faintest of smiles once you finished. “My horse threw me off near the end of the last battle—I landed less than gracefully.”

“I know—I saw,” you giggled, sitting back and smiling when you saw his brow furrow and his cheeks turning a light pink in embarrassment. “I’m glad you’re okay, Hríd.”

“And I you, Y/N,” he replied in kind, moving to put his shirt back on, but unable to suppress a pained groan when he lifted it over his head. You moved forward again, quick to swat his hands away and press your palm to his aching ribcage, pulling out your tome again.

“Sit still and relax for a bit. You can’t rush recovery.”

The prince was quick to nod, falling silent as you tended to him again, letting your cold hands linger on his bruises longer than you should have. You could feel the power his muscles held under your fingertips as he recoiled against the coolness of your touch and you wanted to feel them move against your skin, desire pooling between your thighs.

You couldn’t deny that he was attractive—but you couldn’t think about that right now, not while you had your hand pressed to his skin and your face inches away from his body. You were sure the Niflian prince’s interests were elsewhere, anyway—he had a country and a family to protect.

Still, that didn’t stop you from trailing your fingers appreciatively across his chest as you moved, applying your cool touch to his shoulder, surprised when he reached up to take your wrist, moving your hand to his face, nuzzling your cool palm almost fondly.

“It’s hot here—too hot,” he murmured, his brow furrowing as if he was remembering a painful memory. “Sometimes I just want to go home.”

You frowned, realizing how the unbearable heat couldn’t have been comfortable for a warrior who had lived and breathed cold air as long as he had lived. It couldn’t have been easy watching your entire homeland and everyone you loved burn right in front of your eyes, either. The way he said it broke your heart—the longing and exhaustion in his voice threatening to bring tears to your eyes.

You didn’t know what to say—how to comfort him, but you got your answer when he opened those beautiful blue eyes of his again, noticing that a hunger had settled deep within them. Hríd was quick to grab your waist, pulling you against him, your lips meeting in rough, needy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

You bit teasingly at his bottom lip, smirking when a small growl rumbled up from his chest, his hands moving to push your cloak to the floor, his hands skimming along your sides and down to your hips, the motion causing a shiver to travel up your spine. Hríd drew you in for another kiss, softer this time, but full of need and you pushed your fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss as arousal pooled in your core.

Hríd’s movements were hesitant, like he was afraid of hurting you, but the feeling of his calloused palms against the sensitive skin of your sides as he slid his hands under your shirt was heavenly and you sighed into the kiss, pulling away to catch your breath, searching his face and waiting for him to say something—anything.

“Can I touch you?”

The question was cautious, but endearing and you gave him a small affirmative nod, letting him flip you onto your back before helping him push your pants down your hips and off of your legs onto the ground, forgotten as the prince was quick to shed his gloves and run a teasing finger through your wet folds. His free hand slid along your stomach up to your breasts, pulling at the breast band until your breasts fell freely across your chest, his thumb grazing idly over a nipple, a small mewl passing your lips as a result.

The prince pressed teasing kisses to the inside of your thighs, one thumb brushing your clit as the other teased your nipple to a peak. Your breath caught in your throat as arousal lit up your core, flowing through your veins and causing you to sigh when he ran his tongue across your slip up to your clit, sucking at the bundle of nerves. You mewled, throwing your hand over your mouth to ensure no one nearby heard you, embarrassment at the thought of getting caught with the crown prince of Nifl causing your cheeks to grow hot.

You felt Hríd smirk, taking in a sharp breath when you felt him trace a finger against your dripping slit, slowly sliding the digit inside of you as he lapped at your clit. You bit back another moan when he stroked inside of you languidly, making a ‘come here’ motion and hitting _that_ spot inside of you. His fingertips were cold, a stark contrast to your hot center, making the heat inside of you even more apparent—not that you minded.

You muffled another mewl with your hand, instinctively wrapping your legs around his head, your other hand coming down to his head, pushing your fingers through his blond-blue hair.  

“R-right there,” you murmured unsteadily, your head falling back and eyes falling closed as his fingers sped up a bit, the prince humming in confirmation that he heard you.

Hríd slipped in another finger, his tongue circling and sucking on your clit, his other hand sliding down from your breast to your squirming hips, holding you down as he felt you shudder, the arousal in your core close to peaking already, your breathing speeding up as pleasure nearly consumed your body.

“H-Hríd I-I’m gonna-,” you managed, your fingers digging into his head as the tension in your body came close to breaking, sitting up on your elbow when he nodded ever-so-slightly. Your eyes met his, noting the arousal and attraction reflected in them, and you came undone, your thighs squeezing around his head as the heat in your core snapped, your orgasm ripping through your body.

The prince held you down easily, not stopping as you twitched and gasped under his ministrations, slowly coming down from your high. Hríd smirked when you playfully pushed him off of you, using his forearm to wipe your arousal off of his face. Grabbing his shirt, you pulled him down to you, dragging him into another heated kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue as you deftly undid the front of his pants, smirking into the kiss when he gasped as you grabbed his hard length, giving it a few pumps, pre-cum already leaking out of the tip.

“Y-Y/N you don’t h-have to,” he gasped, his hands coming to grasp onto your bare hips when you climbed onto his lap, spreading the pre-cum across the tip before positioning yourself above him, drawing him into a kiss as you sunk down on the prince, swallowing his groans as your wet heat swallowed him.

“I-I’ve wanted to for so long,” you mewled, rolling your hips slowly as you adjusted to Hríd’s size, running your nails lightly down his muscular chest and across his abs, feeling the muscles ripple as he moved against you, gently guiding your hips up and down on him.

You pressed your forehead against his, your eyes meeting his beautiful turquoise one’s again, noticing the desperate edge inside of them had softened, having been replaced with adoration and pure lust as the arousal between the two of you slowly built. You looped your arms around his neck as he pulled your warm body against his surprisingly cool one, his cock slowly sliding in and out of your wet pussy.

“So _so_ good, love,” Hríd murmured, nuzzling your neck gently, his hips moving to meet yours and his cold grip on your hips tightening as he buried himself deep inside of you.

The prince ran his hands up the smooth skin of your sides then back down across your lower back to your ass, moulding the cheeks in his strong hands, helping you bounce on top of him a bit faster now, the increased pace causing you to quiver and moan.

“O-oh fuck, fu-,” you gasped, grinding down on his cock, your core throbbing in desperation. “S-so close.”

“Come here,” Hríd murmured tenderly, his voice strained, gently cradling you in his arms as he flipped you back onto the bed, pulling your legs around his hips as he thrust deeply into you, your nails digging into his back as he hit spots inside of you you didn’t even know you had.

“C-cum with me,”  you begged, feeling his hips stutter, swallowing the groan that escaped his lips. The next well placed thrust sent you careening over the edge, your walls spasming around him. Hríd thrust into you unsteadily one last time, spilling inside of you as he pulled you closer, his body finally warm to the touch, the heat between the two of you reaching a crescendo before crashing over both of you, leaving you both basking in a warm afterglow.

Hríd rolled to the side, slipping out of you and tucking himself away before pulling your cloak off the ground, wrapping it around you both and settling back against the cot, encircling his arm around your midsection.

“Stay with me tonight?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
